Sweet Dreams
by Pen Journey
Summary: Hope says the one thing to Lightning he was always too scared to say. Consequences unfold.


**A/N: Hey guys, Journey here. This is a one-shot I came up with while talking to PoMPyromancer. (No, you will not be getting free advertisement this time)**

**This story is really just practice for me to see if I can write something somewhat romantic. It probably isen't, because in the end, the idea was it to be a humor fic, with some romance in it. **

**It's HopexLight, simply because I find this couple to be the most hilarious.**

**It's in no way related to my other story, Awake.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Sweet Dreams**

* * *

Hope Estheim sat quietly on a boulder overlooking the Sulyya Springs. The cool breeze of the nighttime air sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't tell what time it was, but the full moon hung high in the sky, rivaling the beauty and majesty of the floating continent of Cocoon.

The constant pitter patter of waterfalls hitting the surface of the pools below was the only source of sound. With the glow of the moon, and the bio-luminescent plants lining the waterfront, Hope could see his surroundings clearly. Everyone was fast asleep, their limp bodies surrounding the warmth of the dying fire. Lightning had insisted on keeping watch for the night, so her presence remained unknown to Hope.

It had only been a week since the six l'Cie had arrived on Gran Pulse, and each night Snow, Sazh, and Hope would collapse onto the ground, fast asleep. Even Lightning wasn't used to the radical change in lifestyle, eventually she too would succumb to the temptation of sleep like the others.

Fang and Vanille on the other hand were much more adjusted to living in the wilderness of Pulse. Each day they would lead the group, acting as guides. They would describe vividly how things use to be on Pulse. How in Oerba there was no 'this is mine' and the way everyone treated each other like family. Food, housing, livestock, everyone shared what they had, since in the end, everyone was one big family.

The two would talk about a great festival celebrating winter's passing, or that twice a year a band of traveling merchants would visit Oerba. They always bore some new trinket or exotic piece of jewelry, and over time Vanille had become a most valued customer.

Being only fourteen years old, Hope was still treated like a kid. He didn't like it, but he wasn't one to admit it. Becoming a l'Cie eventually made him strong, and more mature than others of his age. Despite being light years ahead of teenagers back on Cocoon, Hope still couldn't fight the fact that being the youngest meant he'd always be pushed around.

Hope could tell that Fang and Vanille loved their homeland. He'd always laugh when Snow or Sazh got scolded by the two women when they called Pulse hell. Regardless of being raised to fear and despise anything from Pulse, deep down Hope believed that he could grow to love Pulse's untamed wilderness like Fang and Vanille could.

But they weren't immune to sleep's call either. Soon, they'd be asleep wrapped in each other's arms. While a touching sight, after all the two have been through, Hope always grew sad whenever he rolled over to see Fang and Vanille embraced together across the campsite.

Being a l'Cie really did ruin his life. If he completed his focus, he'd turn to crystal! But if he didn't...well, he didn't really want to know what would happen. He was so young, and Hope hated that he couldn't go through the experience of being an adult.

His life would be cut short, yet there was so much he hadn't gotten to do yet! A girlfriend, first kiss, learning how to drive, going off to some fancy university to pursue future dreams were just a few. Hell, he didn't even get to have sex or get wasted like all the seniors in school! His life was nearly over, and he never got the chance to find his true love, get married and raise a family of his own.

"What are you doing awake, Hope?"

Hope nearly jumped out of his skin for a moment. Letting his mind wander off, he didn't hear the sounds of someone come up behind him. He turned around to see Lightning standing over him, arms across her chest.

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her. He stared at the strawberry blonde's face, noticing how the slightest breeze would send strands of pink hair to frame it. Looking past her snowy skin, Hope felt like he was getting lost in the steel blue pools that were Lightning's eyes.

Lighting raised an eyebrow, catching Hope staring with a glazed look in his eye at her. Trying to ignore the faint signs of drool around his lips, Lighting spoke again.

"Hope!"

Her voice snapped the younger boy out of his trance. He blushed furiously, and tried to hide his face from Lightning.

"You still didn't answer my question, Hope."

Her lips formed her typical frown, and she tapped her boot against the boulder beneath her impatiently.

Hope still sat there, twiddling his thumbs.

"I uhhh...couldn't sleep."

He gulped nervously, receiving a slow nod from Lightning. She moved, taking a seat beside him. A relaxed sigh escaping her lips, Lightning leaned back, putting her weight on her palms. Her eyes were fixed on the still pools of water, faintly lit up by the bio-luminescent plants. Hope's stare was back on Lightning, hoping that she didn't see him from the corner of her eye.

He was actually surprised. Ever since the six l'Cie made their reunion back onboard the _Palamecia, _Hope and Lightning never had many moments where they were alone. Now finally having one of these rare moments, the silver-haired teen wanted to cherish ever second of it.

Hope leaned back, imitating Lightning's position. Leaning his weight onto his palms, he turned his head upward, to gaze at the wondrously sparkling stars above.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" she said, her eye's still watching the motionless water.

Hope bit his bottom lip, trying to think of an acceptable excuse. He kept his gaze on the stars, lost in thought over which one could match Lightning's beauty.

He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of her out of his mind, yet they continued to crawl back.

"I was asleep to begin with, I was having this amazing dream. Right at the best part, I woke up though. Which brings me here."

Lightning nodded cooly, and looked back at Hope.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Hope fought the urge to say _'I was dreaming about you.'_ and moved his head down to see Lightning again. Staring at the girl, Hope felt his heart pound. Despite the age difference, Hope had feelings for the older woman, and wished she felt the same. Ever since the Vile Peaks, Hope looked to Lightning for protection. He owed her his life, learning how to survive and gain the courage to fight from her. Hope looked up to Light. She was, in a way, the groups guiding light. She kept everyone together, and led them through thick and thin. Even if Lightning didn't want to be a leader, she knew she had to, and that made Hope proud.

Hope looked away again, trying to hide a blush from Lightning, a concerned look on her face. He was happy that she was allowing him time to think. The sensation was something Hope hardly ever experienced around her, since they hardly ever shared anything deep and personal once the six joined back together.

He gulped nervously again. With everyone besides themselves asleep, Hope decided it was now or never. Too long had he kept his feelings to himself! He felt like he was going to burst, the secret he kept inside becoming to much for him to contain. It was time for Hope to man up, so he looked back towards a strangely concerned Lightning and spoke, his blushing cheeks feeling like burning coals.

"I was dreaming about you, Claire."

Hope felt torn between conflicting emotions. On one side, he was bursting with joy and confidence, finally able to somewhat reveal his feelings to Lightning. On the other side, Hope was terrified, praying that what he said didn't sound so horrifically creepy that it would ruin his relationship with her before it even began!

Hope stared at Lightning with wavering eyes. The strawberry blonde only looked back, giving him a playful smile. A smile that only _he'd_ been given. Her hand inched towards Hope's, grasping it tight.

"When did you get the guts to say something like that?"

Hope half-laughed. Lightning's touch sent sparks of electricity down his spine. He felt like he was going faint soon. The only thought on his mind was that _'dreams do come true!'_

"Same time the voice got deeper."

She laughed, her voice a musical masterpiece playing in his head. Lightning moved, until she was suddenly in Hope's lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck, sending more sparks down Hope's spine. Her forehead bumped his, and he could feel her hot breath on his face. Hope smiled inwardly, thanking whatever divine being that was giving him this little moment of heaven.

"You got the guts, but can you do more than just talk?"

Hope laughed, his lips inching ever so closely to Lightning's own.

"It's not a question of can or can't. There's some things you just do."

The two smiled at Hope's joke. The situation was unbelievable to him. Never in his wettest dreams had he thought this day would come! Lightning, just a few achingly close inches away from him. Hope's eyes flashed towards Lightning's lips, causing her to involuntarily lick them. She caught him staring at her lips, and proceeded to tease him. Lightning ran her tongue across her moistening lips painfully slow, and Hope felt himself start drool again.

Feeling like their lips had spent to much time apart, Hope took a deep breath and closed the distance between the two. He crushed his lips against Lightning's, immediately chastising himself for not revealing his feelings for her sooner. Hope closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet soft feel of Lightning's lips.

With this experience, Hope felt like he could die a happy man. But no, there was still much left to do!

He felt Lightning's tongue dart into his mouth. Doing the same, their two tongues danced and battled for dominance.

Hope felt his eyes flutter with ecstasy. He could hardly believe that this was finally happening!

As their kiss deepened, Hope was able to taste Lightning. She was sweeter than any fruit or candy he had ever tasted before. Lightning tasted divine, _addicting, _to Hope. He began to relish the taste of her, craving it more and more.

After what felt like an eternity, their kiss finally ended. Their lips parting with a pop, as they looked away from each other. Hope's eyes remained closed, utterly lost in the wonderful sensations flowing through him.

Hope felt Lightning's warm breath against his ear, her teeth gently nibbling on an earlobe. Slowly and seductively, she whispered into his ear.

"I want you to ride me, Gran Pulse style."

Hope obediently nodded, until he actually heard what Lightning said. The only thought going through him now was _'Wait, what?'_ followed by confusion. His inner pervert would've kicked those doubts away, seeing as Hope was moments away from getting laid. Instead, Hope opened his eyes.

Hope opened his eyes, to find his lips deeply entrenched in Snow's ear.

"Oh my god! What did I just do?"

Hope shot upwards, yelling loudly. He started to cough and spit violently, trying to get the taste of Snow forever off his tongue. It was nighttime he noticed, and everyone else was still asleep, including Lightning on the far side of the camp.

But Snow was awake by now. Who wouldn't be after a fourteen year old boy just made out with your ear?

Snow leaned forward with a bewildered look on his face. Turning to see Hope in a horrified and disgusted look, Snow grinned.

"Liked what you tasted?"

Snow grabbed Hope's resistant arm, pulling the small boy effortlessly onto him. Trapping the boy on top of him, Snow went in for another kiss.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Hope screamed, waking up in a cold sweat.

It was daytime now, the bright sunlight burning intensely into his corneas. He breathed in ragged gasps, and clutched his chest to make sure his heart didn't explode.

Everyone was looking him with a creeped out look on their face. It seemed that Hope had overslept, as most of what the group had laid down to serve as a brief campsite had been packed up and was ready for transport.

From what he could tell, Vanille was busy washing a cook pot, Sazh was feeding his tiny chocobo, Lightning was gone, Snow was rolling up his sleeping mat, and Fang was...wait, where was Fang?

Hope was going to look around or get up, but stopped when he felt someone nudging his back. He turned his head to see Fang, towering over him. He would've said something about the fabulous view he was getting, but her mischievous smirk scared Hope out of talking.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Has someone come out to play?"

Hope looked at Fang with confusion, and then at everyone else. The others were all laughing or coughing and looking away from Hope to spare him from embarrassment. Fang moved to his front and pulled out a tiny camera. Hope finally saw what was going on.

He looked down, noticing the bulge and the circle over his crotch that was slightly darker than the rest of his shorts.

_Dammit, not again!_

His head snapped up towards Fang, finally taking the hint at what she was going to do.

"Fang! Get away from me!"

Hope started to crawl away from Fang, who only smirked and started taking pictures.

"Say cheese, Hope." she said, snapping a few more photo's.

Hope blushed furiously, wishing at this very moment he could die or become a Cie'th.

"Oh, and one more thing," Fang began, pulling the camera away from her face.

"You really should work on not moaning and speaking while you sleep."

She rose the camera up again, ready to capture Hope's expression.

Hope did the only thing he could do in this kind of situation.

He screamed like a man.


End file.
